miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ruda Kotka/Nowa czy tajemnicza
Hej po kilku miesiącach . Mam dla was nowe opowiadanie ,które myślę że się wam spodoba. Miłego Czytania Zaczniemy od tego że nie dawno się przeprowadziłam ze Włoszech do Paryża ponieważ moim rodzice tak zdecydowali .Wprowadziłam się do budynku w którym moi rodzice zaczną pracę czyli Piekarni.Była niedziela wieczorem kiedy dojechałam do Paryża i mojego domu. Od razu poszłam szukać łóżka żeby się położyć i być wyspaną do szkoły . Rano w Poniedziałek Wstałam o 7:05 ubrałam się , umyłam zęby ,zjadłam śniadanie ,zabrałam plecak i pobiegłam do szkoły . Gdy sobie spokojnie szłam zaczepił mnie jakiś chłopak .Zaczął ze mną rozmowę -Witaj piękna <3 -Eee to do mnie ? -Tak a co do ściany? -Nie no ok XD -Jak ci na imię ? -Marinette . A tobie ? -Mi ? -No ? -Nie znasz mnie ? Sławnego Modela Adriena? -Yyy sorry nie kojarzę . Nie dawno się przeprowadziłam. -To pewnie idziesz w stronę liceum Marinette? -Tak Ty też ? -No tak -Ładna jesteś wiesz? -Dzięki ty też. -Dobra to idziemy piękna ? -Tsa To była dziwna rozmowa z tym Adrienem . Poszłam z nim do liceum . W liceum było normalnie nawet poznałam nową koleżankę Alye . 2 miesiące później Idąc do sklepu (jest sobota ) zauważyłam pewnego starca który nie mógł wstać więc mu pomogłam . Dziękuje Nie ma za co pewnie każdy by to zrobił :) Poszłam do sklepu zrobić zakupy a później wróciłam do domu lecz w drodze znów ktoś mnie zaczepił: -No hej piękna -Znowu ty ? Idź do swojej ściany. -Widzę że niemiło grasz? xd -Odczep się Adrien ode mnie ! Bo ? -Bo nic . -No właśnie -Podobasz mi się -Lol -I myślę że ty też się zakochałaś Odeszłam a raczej pobiegłam na końcu usłyszałam -Wiedziałem Kiedy Marinette pobiegła zauważyłem starca który nie mógł wstać więc mu pomogłem a on mi podziękował. Dostałem sms od jakiegoś nieznajomego numeru że mam się spotkać o 21 w drzewie . Dostałam sms od nieznajomego numeru że mam się spotkać o 20 w drzewie . (Drzewo -Domek na drzewie dla imion tylko na M i A) Godzina 20 Wybrałam się do drzewa nikogo tam nie było tylko szkatułka . Otworzyłam a z niego wyleciało jakieś stworzenie było to dziwne ale przeżyłam . Zapoznałam się z nią i wytłumaczyła mi o co chodzi a ja od razu .I powiedziała że to tajemnica i nikomu nie mogę powiedzieć -Tikki ,kropkuj tak ! Zmieniłam się w Biedronkę i Usiadłam na dachu drzewa . Zauważyłam że Adrien idzie chyba o 21 . Schowałam się nie zauważył mnie. Wszedłem do drzewa a na stoliku była jakieś pudełko otworzyłem je i wyleciało z niego latające stworzenie itp . Zmieniłem się w strój i pognałem na dachy inne. Rok później Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Alya,Ninem oraz Adrienem . Umówiłam się na Nocowanie z Alyą lecz chłopacy się wtrącili i zaprosili nas . Był czwartek a oni nas zaprosili do Adriena domu oczywiście on się zgodził. U biedry i kota wszystko ok tylko kot się buja w biedronce XD Piątek po lekcjach -To co u mnie ? -No spk -Nino -Tsa-Marinette -Tak -To do 17 . -Nom -wszyscy Godzina 16:30 a ja nadal się pakowałam ponieważ nas zaprosił do niedzieli bo jego ojca nie ma. 16:56 Muszę zmykać Tikki No musisz biegnąć Hm mam lepszy pomysł Tikki,kropkuj tak U Adriena Wszyscy dotarli i zaczęliśmy grać w butelkę (Dla hardkorów) Alya do Adriena Wyzwanie czy pytanie? WYZWANIE Masz w łazience zmienić koszulkę na Marinette a ona na twoją NIE odparłam Wyzwanie to wyzwanie NO ok albo nie oddaje buta xD. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania